1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing paper from a roll and more particularly a device for dispensing paper which is suitable for taking pen and pencil messages together with an integral sharp edge against which the paper can be cleanly torn off at any desired length, and a device designed to be used in either a horizontal or vertical position, all as described in more detail in the summary below.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been recognized that it is necessary to memorialize ideas and leave messages lest they be forgotten. Paper is the preferred medium for memos and messages since it is both portable and permanent. Thus, efforts to develop a versatile paper dispensing device with an ample supply of paper have continued over the years.
To that end, paper roll devices have been proposed that utilize a spindle, roller guide, and suitable tearing knife. In his 1923 patent U.S. Pat. No. 1,539,994, Doctor L. Cooper discloses a paper roll mounted on a dowel high above a message note taking area. Ten years later, Cass Connaway patented a paper roll note taking device complete with spindle, roller guide, and calendar in his U.S. Pat. No. Des. 91,233.
Paper roll devices having ornamental features have also been patented. Such patented devices include the combined memo paper roll and pencil holder of U.S. Pat. No. Des. 181,579 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 142,612 for a stamped metal paper roll holder by Bletzinger.